tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
The Noxious Avenger
[[Episodenguide (2012)|'Zurück zur Episodenliste']] The Noxious Avenger ("Der widerliche Rächer") ist die 67. Folge der 2012 Animationsserie, sowie die 15. Folge der dritten Staffel. Handlung thumb|left|200px|Die Suche nach Reagent XEines Tages begeben sich Rocksteady und Bebop auf den Befehl des Shredders in ein verlassenes Versteck der Kraang, um es nach einer Substanz namens Reagent X, welches für die Vervollständigung des Gedankenkontrollserums benötigt wird, zu durchsuchen. Sie finden die Substanz zusammen mit einem Kanister Ooze, doch dann werden sie von den Turtles überfallen. Um sie loszuwerden, schleudert Bebop den Mutagenkanister nach ihnen; dieser fliegt stattdessen aber zum Fenster hinaus und trifft einen Stadtarbeiter, der in der Gasse unter ihnen an der alltäglichen Müllbeseitigung gearbeitet hat und auf den Kampf aufmerksam geworden ist. Vom Mutagen benetzt, fällt der Mann in einen Müllcontainer und macht dort eine traumatische Verwandlung durch... thumb|200px|Rhino-Runout!Nachdem der Kampf zwischen ihnen eine Weile lang angedauert hat, treten Rocksteady und Bebop den Rückzug an, um den Zorn des Shredders nicht auf sich zu ziehen. Die Turtles kehren nach diesem Fehlschlag wieder in ihr Heim zurück, wo Donatello nach einer Überprüfung der verschwundenen Substanzen feststellt, was der Shredder noch benötigt, um sein Serum komplett zu machen. thumb|left|200px|Eine erschreckende EntdeckungDerweil, nachdem er sich von den Auswirkungen der Verwandlung erholt hat, entdeckt der Müllarbeiter seinen gegenwärtigen Zustand und die Fähigkeit, Müll mit seinen Gedanken zu kontrollieren. Dazu macht sich eins seiner Augäpfel selbstständig und nimmt mit dem Namen Joe die Rolle als Aufpasser und lebendes Gewissen für seinen ehemaligen Besitzer ein. Gleich darauf werden die beiden Zeuge, wie in der Nähe ein Passant von den Purple Dragons überfallen wird, kommen dem Mann zu Hilfe und retten ihn vor seinen Peinigern. Durch diese Heldentat erregt der Müllmann das positive Interesse der Öffentlichkeit und wird von den Leuten New Yorks mit dem Namen "Muckman" als Held gefeiert. thumb|200px|Eine viel zu späte FluchtAls die Turtles und April von seiner Existenz erfahren, nehmen sie an, dass er ein Erzeugnis aus Baxter Stockmans Genlabor sein könnte, und beschließen (ganz besonders Raphael, der die Chance auf einen neuen Kampf wittert), dem Geheimnis dieses neuen Mitspielers auf die Spur zu kommen. Doch in der Zwischenzeit ist "Muckman" die überspitzte öffentliche Aufregung über seinen Status als Mutantenheld zuwider geworden, und er beginnt vor seinen neugefundenen Fans zu flüchten, wann immer sie ihm begegnen. In einer Seitengasse wird er von den Turtles und April abgefangen, doch da Muckman die Turtles für seine Mutation verantwortlich macht, greift er sie an und kann sie mit seinen neuen Fähigkeiten bewegungsunfähig machen. Als sich April ihm jedoch in den Weg stellt und die Reporterin Joan Grody sich in die Gasse begibt, lässt Muckman von ihnen ab und tritt den Rückzug an. Um zu verhindern, dass die Menschen der Stadt auch von ihrer Existenz erfahren, verschwinden die Turtles ihrerseits im Schutz einer Rauchbombe - jedoch nicht zeitig genug, um zu verhindern, dass Joans Kameramann eine Aufnahme ihrer Silhouetten mit seiner Kamera auffangen kann... thumb|left|200px|Arrest-StimmungAls am folgenden Abend die nächste Ausgabe von Joans Show Grody to the Max deutliche Präsentationen von den Turtles veröffentlicht und sie als öffentliche Gefahr denunziert, ist Splinter außer sich vor Wut, dass das Geheimnis ihrer Existenz derart kompromitiert wurde, und verpasst seinen Söhnen dafür strengsten Hausarrest und Fernsehverbot. Dennoch wollen die Vier die Sache mit Rocksteady und Bebop nicht einfach so auf sich beruhen lassen, und mit Aprils Hilfe können sie Splinters strengem Auge und zurück an die Oberfläche entkommen. thumb|200px|Ein verhängnisvolles TreffenZur gleichen Zeit jedoch sind Rocksteady und Bebop entschlossen, sich nicht mehr als Prügelknaben und Botenjungen für Stockman und den Foot Clan missbrauchen zu lassen, und als sie per Fernsehen von Muckmans Existenz erfahren, beschließt Rocksteady, Muckman für ihre Zwecke einzusetzen. Als sie Muckman aufspüren und dieser sie zunächst angreift, weil er sie für Freunde der Turtles hält, können sie ihn davon überzeugen, dass sie in den Turtles gemeinsame Feinde haben und dass er ihnen für seine Rückverwandlung eine bestimmte Chemikalie besorgen soll. thumb|left|200px|Der LockvogelDoch als Muckman sich am Plan seiner neuen "Partner", die Substanz aus einem weiteren Kraang-Labor zu stehlen, beteiligen will, meldet Joe Eyeball seine Bedenken an, doch dann treffen die Turtles am Ort des Geschehens ein und verleiten Muckman dazu, sich auf die Seite der beiden Schurken zu stellen. Aber noch während er sie angreift, versuchen die Turtles - und Joe Eyeball - ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass er sich mit der falschen Seite verbündet hat und dass nicht sein Aussehen, sondern sein Verhalten dafür spricht, wie die Welt ihn sieht. Bebop beendet das klärende Gespräch, indem er die Turtles und Muckman mit einer Granate betäubt und letzteren ins Labor hineinwirft, damit er für sie die dort installierten Fallen ablenken soll und Rocksteady und Bebop sich damit ungehindert die gesuchte Chemikalie besorgen können. thumb|200px|Ein neuer Freund ist gewonnenAls die beiden Schurken sich dann ohne ihn davonmachen wollen und die Turtles Besorgnis um sein Wohlsein beweisen, erkennt Muckman seinen Fehler und knöpft sich nun die beiden Flüchtigen vor. Sein Schleimspeichel, den er auf die beiden Delinquenten abfeuert, vermischt sich mit der Chemikalie und lässt sie verdampfen, so dass die beiden mit leeren Händen die Flucht antreten müssen. Muckman versöhnt sich mit den Turtles, und als Joan Grody auf der Suche nach einem Muckman-Knüller vor Ort auftaucht, verkündet er im folgenden Interview, dass es sowas wie Schildkrötenmutanten gar nicht gibt. Doch trotz dieser positiven Entwicklung bleibt Splinter weiterhin unnachgiebig, erklärt den Hausarrest nach wie vor für gültig und lässt seinen Worten auch handfeste Bestrafungen folgen - und nicht nur für seine Söhne, sondern auch für ihre getreue Komplizin... Zitate *'Bebop': Was zum Was?!? Wie habt ihr uns gefunden?! ... Donatello: Indem wir Shredders Versteck für fünfzehn Stunden am Stück beschattet haben, ohne auch nur eine Toilettenpause! Michelangelo: Das, und weil ihr einen Van mit einem "Bebop und Rocksteady"-Schild gefahren seid! *thumb|200px|Grody Right on Target[Die Turtles und ihre Familie sehen im Fernsehen ihre "Weltpremiere" in der Show Grody to the Max] Michelangelo: Sie haben etwas gesehen. Sie wissen aber nicht, was. Joan Grody: Und dieses Etwas scheinen vier menschengroße Schildkrötenmutanten zu sein! April: [hoffnungsvoll] Wenigstens weiß sie nicht, dass sie Ninjas sind. Joan Grody: Und sie scheinen Ninja-Waffen zu tragen! April: ...Oder dass sie nach Künstlern benannt sind? [Gerade da zeigt der Fernseher eine Montage mit maskierten Bildern von den Namensvorbildern der Turtles] Joan Grody: Zudem scheinen sie- April: [schaltet den Fernseher ab] Mann! Hält die denn niemals ihre Klappe?!? Trivia *Der Titel und die Rahmenhandlung dieser Episode basieren auf der amerikanischen Superhelden-Horrorkomödie [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Atomic_Hero The Toxic Avenger] (deutsche Betitelung: Atomic Hero). *Einige Elemente der Episode lehnen sich an die Folge "Muckman Messes Up" der 1987-Cartoonserie an, da Garson Grunch hier auch bei einem Kampf zwischen den Turtles und Bebop und Rocksteady mutiert, die Turtles dafür verantwortlich macht und am Ende der Folge die Seiten wechselt. Vorkommende Charaktere Kategorie:Episoden (2012)